Son of a Ranger
by D.J. Sullivan
Summary: Will is 44 years old and married to Alyss. they have a thirteen year old son who is already well known through out his fief of sea cliff but not for the right reasons.
1. The Incident

* * *

Chapter 1

He had really screwed up this time. It would probably be the last time for a couple months. First he would have to formerly apologize to every one effected by his actions; this included Joe, the fisherman, Grom, the blacksmith, Gary, the scribe, and… well just too many to continue. Then he would work his ass off, to pay for the damages to the boat, furnace, and the scribe shop, and other items of importance to other people who frankly just don't matter at all. Then he'd be sent to Halt, his father's old mentor, so he could be kept out of trouble. Yeah, he knew the drill. But it really wasn't his fault this time, he hadn't done any harm. He was trying to stay out of trouble; trouble got into him.

"Daniel Treaty," yeah they had a stamp for him now. They got tired of asking the scribe to write "Daniel Treaty" on the release cards. They used release cards as I-owe-yous. He shuddered at the amount. Ironic, how when he tried to stay out of trouble he got into the most.

"Alyss."

"Hello Tim." It was really bad when your mom was on a first named basis with the local authorities. Daniel and his mom walked out and he started walking towards the docks. "Where are you going?"

"To apologize."

"Well I'm glad that you are taking responsibility for your actions."

"No, just saying that I am sorry is easier then arguing that I did not do it."

"Well if you really didn't do any thing you should talk to your father about this, after all he does see a lot of things when people don't realize he's around."

"Yes I do," once again seeming to appear out of nowhere. He turned the pair around and they started moving back towards the castle.

"Hey, pap, did you happen to be there unseen, in your ranger cloak?"

"Yes I was, and John has a lot of trouble coming his way."

This surprised Daniel a lot. He hadn't had the slightest hope of a way out of his punishment. Then it was handed to him on a camouflaged platter. 'Maybe just maybe,' Daniel thought to himself. 'Maybe he'll send me to Halt's cabin any way…As a social visit.' Being sent to Redmont to spend a month or so with Halt wasn't a punishment for Amos, just humiliating. But if he asked to go and went off for fun-well, that would be another story.

He realized Alyss was talking to Will, his dad, about the accidentally-on-purpose incident. "What happened that the guards thought it was he whom did it."

"He was on the hill, when John, Phil Cobbler's son, shoved the wagon that had the blacksmith's tools in it, down the hill through the scribe's shop, and into the fishermen's boat. The wagon knocked over more than one person and crushed multiple possessions on the way down the hill from up town." Up town was literally "up." It was the part of town on the hill. "Although, I do want to know what you were doing up the hill."

"My, uhh, connections informed me of the 'best plan ever' and I tried to do something about it. When I got up there John was already pushing it down, I flung this at him hoping to get his hand." Daniel held up the throwing knife his father had given him.

"Why?" his mother asked, incredulity leaking out of all three syllables she made that short word have.

"To surprise him. Besides it worked, didn't it?"

"Not well enough."

"Clearly," Amos answered wryly.

* * *

more to come

for those of you who have already read this only a name has been changed

whenever i saw the name amos i thought of the phrase "Famous Amos" from the late 90's i think, i dunno my grandpa says it alot

Daniel after Will's father... although maybe i am biased

i do not own Ranger's Apprentice or any names connected with it


	2. Halt? Mad? No!

"Again," Halt said so quietly that the two boys standing in the yard could barely hear him. Halt counted the seconds it took them to nock the arrow, draw the string, aim and fire. 'Thunk!' 'Thunk!' One arrow after the other smacked into its target seconds after the other.

"Daniel, your draw is too slow," Halt said to Jaller's great delight. He started snickering, showing the rivalry between them. Their rivalry wasn't actually a surprise, since Jaller was fifteen and Daniel was fourteen and both were surprisingly competitve. It probably didn't help that Daniel was Halt's old apprentice's son. It was like Jaller had a burning desire to best the son of the legendary Will Treaty. And Daniel refused to be bested by any one, and would not be under estimated just because he was the youngest in the Ranger Corps. But Halt was as quick to humble them as he was to give them praise- quicker actually. "Jaller your arrow should have hit here," Halt said pointing at the center of the target his apprentice had shot at. "Instead, it landed here." Five centimeters. That was all. That, is horrible, and completely unacceptable to anyone in the corps.

"I thought I-"

Halt opened his mouth to speak but heard instead heard Daniel's voice with its random peak in the middle of the sentance. "If you had thought you wouldn't have said anything." Daniel said. "Five centimeters is the difference between a clean shot and just making a boar mad."

Jaller continued the fight. "Oh, so now the scholar is telling me off. Your shot wasn't much better than mine."

"It's called a bull's-eye for a reason."

"You want to see a bull's eye? How 'bout a black one?

And they were on each other, both quickly getting every blow they dolled out. The 'twang' of a bow string made both boys stop. As quick as the fight had began, it was over, and both boys were not looking good. There were distinctive yellowish markings on both of them. Daniel had a split lip and an already purpling eye, and Jaller got away with only a bloodied nose.

"That's enough!" Halt called out the slightest tones of anger in his voice. "Go saddle your horses and don't speak to each other. We are going on a short camping trip."

Daniel walked towards the small stable that housed Abelard, Jack, and Kingsley. Kingsley was Daniel's horse, a breed some where between a ranger's horse and a charger. Smart to tee, fast and strong.

'Oh joy,' Daniel thought to himself. 'Now we're in trouble.'


	3. just a note

I have been working on a different pice for a while now this was just me really excited after reading the fifth book sooo…if you want to check that out i am publishing it on my blog slowly but im working on it there is a link on my profile :-)


End file.
